


Eternal Flame

by onthedriftinthetardis (on_the_drift)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Epic Love, F/M, Fluff, More Fluff, Poetry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_drift/pseuds/onthedriftinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tale of the Doctor and Rose in twelve verses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta’d, and all my fault.  
> For timepetalsprompts weekly drabble prompt, “Eternity.”  
> 

Fingers stroke through blonde locks,  
Curving to her neck and down  
To rest upon her shoulders;  
Atlas to his lonely crown. 

Palms slide over collarbones,  
Breath stutters, voices burr,  
Her breasts spill full into his hands,  
Eyes close, buds peak, blood stirs. 

Mouths meet and melt like butter,  
Moans and whispers fill the glow,  
They dance entwined through amber halls  
In the future long ago. 

They fall into his room, his bed,  
Dark wood, white stars, veiled skies,  
They join as one above the sheets,  
His hips between her thighs. 

She cries and pulls him deeper,  
And he spills himself inside,  
Embracing his beloved,  
In a union long denied. 

He burns it to his memory,  
A Time Lord's steely shade,  
For though she pledged forever,  
Her outline starts to fade. 

Storm clouds gather over them,  
His hopes are wrapped in shrouds.  
Two minutes pass without his note,  
Love left unsaid aloud. 

Though he moves on in time and space,  
He shifts from verse to prose,  
He goes through life a broken man,  
Not whole without his Rose. 

A ‘battled street, a brilliant smile,  
A whirlwind race but then,  
An ancient foe, a deadly bolt,  
And one became two men. 

One man doomed to be alone,  
His fate four knocks and grim,  
He left his lover with his twin,  
Street corner, 2 a.m.

And on that beach across the void  
Hands clasp, hearts break and mend,  
Together going forward  
For it's not their journey’s end. 

Above them strange stars beckon,  
A coral shard regrows,  
A legend born eternally,  
The Doctor and his Rose. 


End file.
